1812 To The Rescue!
by ScaperDeage
Summary: -Complete- 1812 saves the day in this post BT fic
1. They Can't Be Dead Prequel

This is a little story I posted over at the Kansas board, and I've decided to post it here as well. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Title: They Can't Be Dead (Post BT) Prequel to "1812 to the Rescue!"  
  
Author: ScaperDeage  
  
Rating: G Summery: 1812 doesn't believe it  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to 1812 or any of the FS characters  
  
I stare at the pile of crystals that the others brought back on board. Is this supposed to be them? How could they just become crystals? They can't be gone. I saw them only a few hours ago. They were alive then, they can't be dead. I refuse to believe it. I've scanned what is supposed to be their remains, and the results confirm it's them.  
  
I've watched Moya's recording of the unknown ship appearing and the events that follow. I've watched it over and over, but yet I still can't believe it. The rest of the crew is upset as well. They are as shocked as I am, but I'm not sure if they all believe they are dead or not. I'm sure they won't give up until it is known for sure, or will they see the crystals as confirmation of their death?  
  
Maybe they can be put back together. I'm sure they can! If they can be turned into crystals they can be turned back! I try to get the others to listen to what I think, I try to tell them we must find someone to put them back together! I'm sure that those who turn them into crystals must be able to turn them back. But they ignore me in their mourning. The short green floating one notices me but just says "Isn't that John's DRD", and the gray one says "he must be as upset about John and Aeryn's death as we are". I try to tell them "Yes I am! And I think we can bring them back" but they do not hear that. They just hear chirps and beeps. So I give up trying.  
  
I must find help elsewhere. I will go find one of Moya's DRDs and tell it what I think so it can tell Moya, who can tell the pilot, who can tell the crew! That's what I will do! I must try to bring my friend and his female back. He was my friend on my old Leviathan when all the other DRDs were gone, he fixed me, he taught me music, he took me with him to this Leviathan, and he didn't treat me like a machine like so many have. He is my friend and I cannot just leave him as crystals, I must find away to repair him like he repaired me, I must find a way to repair both of them! 


	2. 1812 To The Rescue! Part 1

**Title:** 1812 to the Rescue! Part 1  
**Author:** ScaperDeage  
**Rating:** G  
**Summery:** Exactly what the title suggests.  
**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is a little clay 1812 model I made who sits on my computer. Other than that I have no claim to any of the characters.  
**Notes:** Sequel to "They Can't Be Dead"

Any and all grammar and spelling screw ups are mine and mine alone.  
  


***ALSO PLEASE NOTE***

_1812 thoughts are italicized_  
  


Moya's thoughts are in funky little bracket arrow things that I can't remember what they are called

  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A lone DRD with a strip of blue tape sits in command observing two members of the crew...  
  
**[Chiana]** "Do you really think that's them?"  
  


**[D'Argo]** "Scans confirm it"  
  


**[Chiana]** "But how can we really be sure D'Argo? I mean how could they just be turned into crystals?"  
  


**[D'Argo]** "I don't know, but I saw it with my own eyes. The ship came in, shot them, and turned them into crystals."  
  


**[Chiana]** "But do you think they are dead?"  
  


**[D'Argo]** "I saw them get shot, and we have their remains. Noranti says it's them and Stark says he doesn't sense their souls."  
  


**[Chiana]** "Well I didn't see what happened and I don't think they are gone!"  
  


**[D'Argo]** "Chiana, I know how you feel, but they are gone and we are going to have to accept that."  
  


**[Chiana]** "Why don't we find the frelick who did it right now!"  
  


**[D'Argo]** "Pilot said Moya doesn't know where it went, it just disappeared."  
  


**[Chiana]** "Well she's not trying hard enough!"  
  


**[D'Argo]** "We will avenge John and Aeryn's deaths, but first we are going to find the Diagnosan and have your sight restored and then give John and Aeryn a proper burial."  
  


**[Chiana]** "I still don't think they are dead. I just have a feeling that they aren't"  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile....  
  
_I didn't have to go far to find one of Moya's DRDs. I told him I wanted to talk to Moya about my friend, John and his mate's death. I told her what I felt and how I believed that they were not dead and that they could be brought back. She said she agreed with me and also wanted to do anything to bring them back. But she said the crew and pilot might not believe me; or rather not take the ideas of a DRD seriously, at least without any evidence to support my idea that they can be repaired. So that is what I'm doing now. With the help of Moya and some other DRDs, we are going to find the evidence, no matter how small that evidence is, and do so before we have to leave this planet. Moya says she will try to delay this as much as possible, but says sooner or later the crew will demand to leave._  
  
_The other DRDs and I go over the recording of the ship and we analyze the "remains", and we find nothing new. But as I watch the recording again, something came to me._  
_"Moya" I ask via another DRD, "do you have any knowledge of a weapon like the one used on John and Aeryn?"_  
  


**I do not have any such weapon in my data stores... I do find this a bit odd**  
  


_"Why is that?"_  
  


**Well though there are different kinds of weapons made by all types of species they do tend to cause relatively similar in how they work and in the type of damage they cause**  
  


_"Meaning?"_  
  


**Meaning weapons are designed for a certain purpose and this purpose usually determines the type of damage it will cause. For example both a Qualta blade and a pulse rifle, though different in how they work and look, cause relatively the same amount of damage to what they hit**  
  


_"But John and Aeryn were hit by a weapon from a ship"_  
  


**Yes, but the same idea applies. D'Argo's ship fires a weapon that completely decimates what it hits, while frag cannons from Peacekeeper command carriers basically attempt to destroy something by shooting big holes in it. They are different but they both accomplish the same thing and that is to destroy something**  
  


_"But the weapon that was used on our friends turned them into crystals, isn't that like destroying them?"_  
  


**Yes, but why turn them into crystals? If the being in the ship wished to kill them why do so in that manner? It would be easier to use a simpler weapon to do so and get the same result. The weapon the unknown ship used appeared to be more complicated then any weapon used mainly to destroy that I know of. Much thought must have been put into a weapon that can turn living matter into a crystalline form**  
  


_"So it seems unlikely that a weapon that is as complicated as that one is not used to kill, but rather was created and used for another purpose?"_  
  


**Yes, That is what I believe**   
  
To be continued...


	3. Part 2

PART 2 

In a dark cell in an unknown location John Crichton wakes with a headache the size of Texas...  
  
**[John]** "What the frell just happened, I feel like I got run over by a Mac Truck...Aeryn! Aeryn where are you! God Dammit! Can't see a frelling thing in here...AERYN!"  
  
**[Aeryn]** "John, over here"  
  
**[John]** "Where's here."  
  
**[Aeryn]** "If I knew that I would tell you. Just follow my voice."  
  
**[John]** "There you are. Are you all right? Is the baby alright?"  
  
**[Aeryn]** "I'm fine and I think the baby's fine as well. What the frell happened"  
  
**[John]** "I think we got shot? We were on the boat then that ship came by and shot us. Right?"  
  
**[Aeryn]** "I do remember the getting shot part. But where are we? Are we dead?"  
  
**[John]** "I don't think so. If we were dead I wouldn't have a killer of a headache. Does your head hurt?"  
  
**[Aeryn]** "Yeah...who you think shot us and why aren't we dead?"  
  
**[John]** "I would think we'd be pushing up daises, maybe we were transported or something. As for who shot us it could be anyone, Scarens, Einstein, someone new maybe? We do have that wonderful gift of pissing off every alien we meet."  
  
**[Aeryn]** "No you have the wonderful gift of pissing off every alien we meet."  
  
**[John]** "I don't piss off every alien!"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Ok, Rygel and Chiana tend to do so as well, but you just piss off the really powerful ones."  
  
**[John]** "But I don't do it intentionally."  
  
**[Aeryn]** "So how do you think we are going to get out of here?"  
  
**[John]** "I'm not sure, there's never an EXIT sign when you need one. What I do know is that we gotta find out who has us locked up, find out why they brought us here, and then kick their ass for doing so!!!!!"  
  
**[Aeryn]** "Yelling won't help John, and you are probably going to just 'piss off' whoever has us captive even more by doing so."  
  
**[John]** "You're probably right... Damn! It is way too dark in here, where's light switch in this place."  
  
Immediately after saying such John and Aeryn are blinded by a bright white light.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile Back on Moya...  
  
**[Pilot]** "You can't be serious Moya. We both saw that ship kill John and Aeryn, I miss them greatly but I'm not going to tell the others that they are alive because a DRD says so."  
  
**The DRD 1812 isn't the only one who thinks this, I also believe that the weapon that was used on John and Aeryn didn't kill them but instead put them into a state of stasis**  
  
**[Pilot]** "Even if they are in stasis, they are in millions of pieces and it will take a long time to figure out which pieces are Officer Sun and which are Commander Crichton. And even if we could separate all the pieces we don't know how to put them back together"  
  
**Then we need to learn how**  
  
**[Pilot]** "How do you suggest we go about finding out how?"   
  
**The others wish to go to the Diagnosan nearby, maybe he will know how to do so**  
  
**[Pilot]** "OK...I will tell the others what you have told me. You and the DRD may be right about this... I hope you are right"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shortly Afterward....  
  
_"Did he agree with our findings?"_  
  
**Yes, for the most part and he has agreed to inform the others about our conclusions**  
  
_"You think that they will help us bring back John and Aeryn?"_  
  
**I'm almost positive they will do anything to do so**  
  
_"But what if they don't believe your pilot and still think it is hopeless to try and bring them back?"_  
  
**I heard Chiana say that she also believes they are not dead. If pilot cannot convince the others I think she can**  
  
_"And if she cannot as well?"_  
  
**Then we will have to come up with a new plan**  
  
_I truly hope Moya is right and Pilot and Chiana can convince the others to give our theory a chance. If we are right and the others agree to help then we will all have our friends back soon._  
  
_I speed off to command singing to myself, I must see first hand how the crew is going to react to what pilot tells them._  
  
To be continued...


	4. Part 3

PART 3 

****

The crew starts to arrive in command as pilot prepares to inform them of Moya and 1812's idea...  
  
**[Chiana]** "Why you think Pilot asked us to all come here?"  
  
**[D'Argo]** "I'm not sure, maybe he found something out about the ship that attacked John and Aeryn"  
  
Rygel is the last to enter...  
  
**[Rygel]** "Speaking of that ship, why the hezmana are will still on this frelling planet! It could come back at any moment and we'll be the next ones it turns into crystals!"   
  
**[Chiana]** "It be a fitting way for you to end frog boy, you can have your remains turned into a cheap necklace. Though I wouldn't know who'd buy it, or wear it for that matter"   
  
**[Noranti]** "It'd be such an ulgy shade of green. Maybe he could be made into an excelltnt soup instead, it would be just as fitting"  
  
**[Chiana]** "I wouldn't be the one to eat it"  
  
**[Rygel]** "I will not be insulted by an old hag and a blind Nebari whor..."  
  
**[D'Argo]** "SHUT UP! Pilot called us here for a reason and it wasn't to argue"  
  
**[Pilot]** "Yes I did Ka D'Argo. And to alleviate your concerns Dominar, the weapon that hit Officer Sun and Commander Crichton did not appear to be powerful enough to have the same results on Moya. Plus there have been no sign of any other vessel in this area for the last few arns."  
  
**[Rygel]** "But they could still come back! I bet they are planning their attack right now!"  
  
**[D'Argo]** "I hate to agree with Rygel, but he has a point Pilot, this planet has proven to be dangerous, so why are we still here?"  
  
**[Pilot]** "Moya does not wish to leave."  
  
**[D'Argo]** "Why is that? She saw what happened to John and Aeryn, and the ship could still come back."  
  
**[Rygel]** "And that's why we should be leaving!"  
  
**[Stark]** "Shut up Rygel"  
  
**[Pilot]** "Moya does not believe that John and Aeryn are dead"  
  
**[D'Argo]** "But their remains prove it's them"  
  
**[Pilot]** "She does not doubt that the remains are those of John and Aeryn, but she does doubt that they are actually dead"  
  
**[Chiana]** "See D'Argo, I'm not the only one who believes it!"  
  
**[D'Argo]** "What makes her think John and Aeryn are still alive?"  
  
**[Pilot]** "Moya and the DRD Commander Crichton brought aboard have been discussing the events surrounding their deaths and they believe that the weapon did not kill them, but merely put them into a form of stasis."  
  
**[Rygel]** "A DRD? This ship has gone farbot!"  
  
**[Chiana]** "Shut up Rygel"  
  
**[Rygel]** "Discussing with a DRD! What the yotz does a DRD have to say anyway!?!" **-ZAP-**"Ow! What the frell!"  
  
_"I have plenty to say Sparky!" (Note: 1812 sounds like any DRD when he talks to the crew)_  
  
**[Chiana]** "Serves you right"  
  
**[Rygel]** "Frelling DRDs" **–ZAP-** "OW!"  
  
**[Pilot]** "In case you were wondering your Eminence, 1812..."  
  
**[Rygel]** "Who the frell is 1812"  
  
_"I am Buckwheat!"_   
  
**[Chiana]** "That's what Crichton calls his DRD"  
  
**[Rygel]** "Oh."  
  
**[Pilot]** "As I was saying, 1812 is from a much older Leviathan and as Leviathans age the DRDs on board are slowly upgraded to expand their central processing and memory. This allows a single DRD to do the work of several, which is important since when a Leviathan nears old age it can no longer replace or repair lost and broken ones as quickly. And because1812 was the last active DRD from its Leviathan it was the most advanced one as well"  
  
**[D'Argo]** "So are you trying to say that John's DRD is intelligent?"  
  
_"Of course I am!"_  
  
**[Pilot]** "To an extent yes"  
  
**[D'Argo]** "And he and Moya have good reason to believe that John and Aeryn are still alive?"  
  
_"Yes we do!"_  
  
**[Pilot]** "That is correct Ka D'Argo"  
  
**[Stark]** "Do they have a suggestion on how we can bring them back?"  
  
**[Pilot]** "They have come up with one way to find out"  
  
**[D'Argo]** "Let's hear it, we owe John and Aeryn enough to give anything a try"  
  
**[Chiana]** "Yeah, tell us pilot"  
  
_"Tell them Pilot"_  
  
**[Rygel]** "That's it, you all have gone FARBOT! It's bad enough Crichton talked to DRDs and he 'WAS' farbot. But now, now you are all listening to one!"  
  
**[Crew]** "Shut up Rygel!"  
  
**[Rygel]** "Now If I had a suggestion you all would just..." **–ZAP-**"Ow!"  
  
_"Shut up!"_  
  
To be continued...


	5. Part 4

PART 4 

We once again return to the command of Moya where Pilot has finished informing the crew about how Moya and 1812 feel that the weapon was not designed to kill, but rather to immobilize its target...  
  
**[D'Argo]** "That does make sense Pilot. But it doesn't help explain how we go about bringing John and Aeryn back."  
  
**[Chiana]** "Yeah Pilot, I mean knowing John and Aeryn are probably in stasis is great and all, but what do we do now?"  
  
**[Pilot]** "Moya suggests that you take Ka D'Argo's ship to the commerce planet which she has located in a nearby system. There may be someone there who may have some knowledge of the weapon used on Officer Sun and Commander Crichton and there is also a chance you could find a Diagnosan who can reverse what the weapon did or can lead us to someone who can."  
  
**[Chiana]** "Maybe we can also get my sight restored as while we're there as well. I want to see the look on the faces of those idiots who shot John and Aeryn when they find out who they messed with!"   
  
**[D'Argo]** "Moya is not coming Pilot?"  
  
**[Pilot]** "I'm afraid not, she is still injured and feels that you would get to the planet faster if you used your ship, Lo'La instead. She also believes if she stays on Qujaga (Note:that's the planet in case you didn't know I looked it up to make sure) she may be able to find out where the ship that attacked John and Aeryn went."  
  
**[Rygel]** "How the frell does she plan to do that floating in the middle of an ocean?"  
  
**[Pilot]** "With the help of 1812 your Eminence. And also by going into orbit around Qujaga."  
  
**[Rygel]** "Well atleast Moya has some common sense to get off this planet after all" **–ZAP-** "OW! Get away from me you frelling machine!"  
  
**[Chiana]** "I would shut up if I were you Rygel, before Moya has the DRDs shove you out an air lock"  
  
**[Rygel]** "Humph! She would do no such thing!"  
  
_"I'll do it myself if I have to"_  
  
**[Chiana]** "Hey 1812, I'd thought you would have wanted to join us to find some info. It was your idea after all"  
  
_"I want to but I can't"_  
  
**[Pilot]** "He and Moya have discussed it already Chiana, he will stay on Moya and help discover where the unknown vessel could have gone while one of Moya's DRDs accompanies you"  
  
**[Rygel]** "Not another frelling DRD!"  
  
_"Don't make me zap you Fluffy!"_  
  
**[Rygel]** "Moya wishes that one goes with you, so that she will know exactly what you discover."  
  
**[D'Argo]** "But she must know that we will share any information we find with her, Pilot."  
  
**[Pilot]** "She knows Ka D'Argo. But she still wishes you take one of her DRDs with her, I believe the Commander has named the one she has chosen Blue."   
  
**[Rygel]** "Oh great, not just any DRD but another one of the frelling Human's pets! I refuse to take part in this insanity! Crichton and Aeryn are dead, and we should accept that and move on. Preferably to somewhere far away from this planet"  
  
**[D'Argo]** "If you don't want to help Rygel then shut up! The rest of us do not have the time nor the patience to listen to your excessive whining!"  
  
**[Rygel]** "Fine then...I'll be in my quarters when you all finally come to your senses."  
  
With saying that Rygel leaves command...

  
**[D'Argo]** "Pilot have the DRDs load John and Aeryn's remains onto Lo'La and prepare her for departure. Chiana, Stark and I will be leaving shortly."  
  
**[Pilot]** "Right away Ka D'Argo."  
  
**[Chiana]** "Hey Wrinkles, make sure his Eminence doesn't snerch anything from John or Aeryn's quarters while we're gone OK."  
  
**[Noranti]** "He will not get anywhere near their belongings"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A half an arn later...  
  
_"They agreed to help Moya, and it was much easier than I expected."_  
  
**I knew they would not give up on John and Aeryn**  
  
_"I'm glad you were right about that Moya"_  
  
**...I thought you'd like to know Ka D'Argo's ship is leaving now**  
  
_"Thank you Moya...I wish I was the one going with them. If they do find someone to fix John and Aeryn I would have liked to be the first see them alive again"_  
  
**I know, 1812, I would have liked to as well. But we must find out who shot them and where they went. If Ka D'Argo and the others are unable to learn anything useful, then it is up to us to find out this information**  
  
_"You are right. But I hope that they are successful"_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_I decided to head towards the pilot's chamber to help search for the unkown ship, but I made a quick detour to the maintenance bay, which for the last few arns has been the resting place for the boat. I wanted go over it to make sure the others didn't forget any pieces, just in case. I didn't find any so I decided to continue on my way to the Pilot's chamber. But on the way out I noticed something off to the side under one the tables. It's the ring John took back from his home world. How did it get here? He had had me hold onto for a long time, he said he was afraid he'd lose it or that Sparky would steal it. So I held unto it until he asked for it again, which was right before he went out on the boat. I wonder how the others missed it? It must have been in the boat when they brought it onboard. Oh well, no matter, I better take it with me. I'm sure he'll like it back._   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile back at the unknown location John and Aeryn finally have light...  
  
**[John]** "Me and my BIG mouth! You think they could have warned us before they did that! Damn it's bright in here."  
  
**[Aeryn]** "John?"  
  
**[John]** "Yeah baby, what is it?"  
**  
[Aeryn]** "The ring you gave me, I...it's, it's gone."  
  
**[John]** "Oh, Aeryn, don't worry about it right now. I'm sure we'll find it. I rather it be the ring missing then you"  
  
**[Aeryn]** "You're sure your not mad?"  
  
**[John]** "I could never be mad at you just cuz of a missing ring. Anyway, I bet who ever has us in here has your ring... along with our pulse pistols which also appear to be missing."  
  
**[Aeryn]** "...You think the others are trying to find us"  
  
**[John]** "Most likely... unless they think we're dead"  
  
**[Aeryn]** "If that is true then we are on our own"  
  
**[John]** "Yeah"  
  
**[Aeryn]** "..."  
  
**[John]** "... Well! ... This has to be the strangest cell I've ever been in! I don't see a door or anything."  
  
**[Aeryn]** "The walls also seem to be illuminated."  
  
**[John]** "Yeah, kind of feels like were in a bad Sci-Fi B-Movie"  
  
**[Aeryn]** "B-Movie?"  
  
**[John]** "Yeah Budget films, movies with bad plots and equally bad special effects. Though there have been a few exceptions"  
  
**[Aeryn]** "What's that got to do with glowing walls?"  
  
**--Insert load rumbling noise-**  
  
**[John]** "What the frell is that"   
  
**[Aeryn]** "I think I found door to this cell"  
**  
[John]** "Where?"  
  
**[Aeryn]** "Look up"  
  
**[John]** "Who puts a door on the frelling ceiling?!?"   
  
**[Aeryn]** "I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to find out"  
  
**[John]** "Uhhhh Aeryn...What's that?"  
  
**[Aeryn]** "GET DOWN! NOW!"  
  
Avoiding it was impossible, there was nowhere to hide in the small cell and John and Aeryn soon find themselves unconscious once again.  
  
To Be Continued...


	6. Part 5

Part 5 

Moya is in orbit around Qujaga and she, 1812, and Pilot are in search of where the mysterious ship could have gone...  
  
**[Pilot] **"There appears to be no surface structures on any of the planet's land masses or any kind of evidence of civilization at all"  
  
_"Maybe we can't find any because it's hidden or is not on the surface at all. The people of this planet could live underground or underwater"_  
  
**[Pilot] **"I checked for anomalies that would prove such already. There are no distortions that would imply a cloaking device of any kind, no extensive cave systems, and no abnormal underwater structures. There does not appear to be any sentient life on this planet"  
  
_"Maybe the vessel does not come from this planet, but another planet"_  
  
**[Pilot] **"Moya and I did not detect any other planets in this system which could accommodate life and they are just as desolate of any structures as Qujaga"  
  
**It would not hurt to check again, we could have missed something**  
  
**[Pilot] **"Ok, we'll make another pass around the planets in this system, but I do not think we will find anything."  
  
_"Humor us pilot"_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

(***Note!** Blue's thoughts/words look like _**This**,_ now back to the story)

  
Meanwhile Chiana, Stark, D'Argo, and Blue have arrived at the commerce planet and have located a Diagnosan and are on their way to speak with him...  
  
**[D'Argo] **"The Diagnosan's lab is supposed to be here! This is exactly where the guy from the spaceport said it would be."   
  
**[Chiana] **"Maybe you need YOUR eyes checked, we have been walking around here for arns trying to find this place"  
  
_**I see it! It's over there!**_  
  
**[Stark] **"I think the DRD wants us to go that way"  
  
_**Yes it's right over there**_  
  
**[Chiana] **"Are you sure, he could be complaining about D'Argo's sense of direction"  
  
**[Stark] **"Yes, yes, I'm sure. He wants us to go that way"  
  
They follow Stark and Blue through the crowd of people...  
  
**[D'Argo] **"It's not MY sense of direction, it's the guy who gave me the directions who has no sense of direction!"  
  
**[Chiana] **"What ever you say D'Argo"  
  
_**Right there**_  
  
**[Stark] **"There it is! I told you the DRD said it was this way."  
  
**[Chiana] **"Maybe we should have followed Blue in the first place, we might have found it sooner"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Grrrrrr"  
  
They walk into the crowded waiting room of the Diagnosan's office...  
  
**[D'Argo] **"We have come to see the Diagnosan about..."  
  
**[Receptionist] **"Please have a seat, the doctor will be able see you shortly, you can explain to him the reason for your visit"  
  
**[Chiana] **"I guess we wait then"  
  
One arn later...  
  
**[D'Argo] **"It has been an arn already! When are we going to see the doctor!"  
  
**[Receptionist] **"I'm sorry for the wait, but the doctor is very busy. I am sure he will see you shortly"  
  
**[Chiana] **"That's what you said an arn ago!  
  
**[Random alien] **"Tell me about it, I've been sitting here for 5 arns"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Five arns! What kind of doctor is this guy, I mean his patients could die of old age before he sees them!"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Perhaps we can find another Diagnosan on this planet"  
  
**[Receptionist] **"I'm afraid there isn't any. That is why the doctor is very busy"  
  
**[Random alien] **"Why do you think I've been waiting for five arns"  
  
**[Stark] **"I guess we continue to wait then"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Yeah and slowly lose our minds from boredom"   
  
_**Or rust**_  
  
Three arns later...  
  
**[Receptionist] **"The doctor will see you now"  
  
**[Chiana] **"About Frelling Time!"  
  
_**Tell me about it**_

To Be Continued…


	7. Part 6

PART 6 

On the commerce planet the crew has finally gotten to see the Diagnosan and Chiana is finishing up her explanation as to the cause of her blindness...  
  
**[Chiana] **"...and this time my sight hasn't returned"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"I see...Well I cannot tell you why this power you described you have causes you to go blind, but I can repair the damage to your eyes"  
  
**[Chiana] **"So I will be able to see again!"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"Yes, but I cannot guarantee that your sight will remain if you use your power again, and I would highly recommend that you refrain from doing such."  
  
**[Chiana] **"That's fine with me doc, I just want my sight back"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"Ok, I'm going to start procedure to repair your eyes now, you just need to relax and I will be done shortly"  
  
The doctor goes to work on repairing Chiana's eyes...and in less then a quarter of an arn later he is finished...  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"Open you eyes slowly...can you see anything at all"  
  
**[Chiana] **"I can see shadows and everything's really blurry"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"Good, then that means the procedure worked. Your sight should continue to improve within the next few arns and then be back to normal in a solar day or two. You should also wear these special glasses until then, they help minimize the occurrence of headaches that many people experience after this operation."  
  
**[Chiana] **"Thanks doc. Hey guys does these glasses look drad on me, I can't really see them."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Ummmmm...they do look like something...but I don't know if 'drad' would be the word"  
  
**[Chiana] **"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but you said there was another reason for your visit"  
  
**[Stark] **"Yes, do you know of a planet called Qujaga, it's in a nearby system"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"Yes I'm familiar with that planet. Why do you ask?"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Our Leviathan was recently injured and we landed her in one of the seas of the planet to help her heal, and while we were on planet two of our crew members were attacked by an unknown vessel that used a weapon that..."  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"That turned them into crystals"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Yeah, How'd you know that?"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"They aren't the first to suffer that fate."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"It has happened before?"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"Yes, and I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to help your friends"  
  
**[Chiana] **"So they really are gone..."  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"I did not say that"  
  
**[Stark] **"What are you saying?"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"Your friends are very much alive... and what happened to them is partly the fault of my people"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Explain"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
Meanwhile back at the unknown location... (*Note: unknown 1 is the alien who shot John and Aeryn, I might give him a name later, or not, it depends)  
  
**[Unknown 1] **"The intruders are regaining consciousness"  
  
**[Unknown 2] **"Prepare for interrogation"  
  
**[Unknown 1] **"Right away"  
  
**[Unknown 2] **"We will gather all the useful information we can and then dispose of them.  
  
**[Unknown 1] **"Yes, sir"   
  
John and Aeryn awake to find they are now strapped to some funky chairs...  
  
**[John] **"Uhhhhhh...I'm really starting to get sick of being knocked unconscious."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"What the frell attacked us?"  
  
**[John] **"I have no clue and my head hurts too much to think about it."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Well whatever it was we appear to have been moved to another room"  
  
**[John] **"Yeah and we're strapped to chairs that look like they belong in Hannibal Lector's personal collection."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"I assume that isn't a good thing"  
  
**[John] **"Not unless you're..."  
  
A door off to the side opens and Unknown alien number 2 followed by number 1 walk into the room...  
  
**[Unknown 2] **"Now that you are awake, you will answer our questions..."  
  
**[John] **"Hold up just a minute! Who the frell our you and why'd you bring us here!!!"  
  
**[Unknown 2] **"You are in no position to ask questions. You will only answer to what we ask you when we ask you and nothing else or you will be disciplined. Do you comprehend?"  
  
**[John] **"No" **- ZAAAAAAAPPPPP!-** "AHHHH!"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"John! Are you all right!?!"  
  
**[John] **"Yeah" *cough* "just peachy"  
  
**[Unknown 2] **"Do you comprehend now?"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"We comprehend."  
  
**[John] ***cough* "Yeah...I got the idea."  
  
To Be Continued...


	8. Part 7

PART 7 

****

While D'Argo, Chiana, Stark, and Blue are away on the commerce planet and John and Aeryn are strapped in those comfy chairs, Moya, Pilot and 1812 have discovered something...  
  
_"Any thing yet Pilot?"_  
  
**[Pilot] **"No, I'm sorry, Moya and I have still yet to find anything within this system to suggest..."  
  
**Wait, I think I've found something**  
  
_"What is it?"_  
  
**[Pilot] **"Show us what you've found Moya"  
  
Moya brings up a picture of one of Qujaga's moons...  
  
_"What are we supposed to be looking at?"_  
  
**I didn't see it earlier because it is hidden very well**  
  
**[Pilot] **"It appears to be some kind of base imbedded deep within the moon's surface."  
  
_"You think that's where the ship went that attacked John and Aeryn"_  
  
**[Pilot] **"That seems highly probable, it is the only structure within this system"  
  
_"Is there anybody home?"_  
  
**I'm having trouble scanning for life signs**  
  
**[Pilot] **"The structure appears to be made to deflect all types of scans. For all we know the base could be just as desolate as the rest of this system"  
  
_"But it's still most likely the place where the unknown ship went"_  
  
**[Pilot] **"Yes"  
  
_"So what do we do now?"_  
  
**I don't think we should get to close Pilot, it could be dangerous**  
  
**[Pilot] **"I agree with Moya, we know nothing about this base especially whether or not it has weapons. It would be wise to wait till we hear from D'Argo and the others before we do anything."  
  
_"I guess you're right, but in the meantime we should keep a close eye on it."_  
  
**[Pilot] **"Agreed"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile back on the commerce planet the Diagnosan tells the crew all he knows about Qujaga...  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"Qujaga used to be the home of my people. But that started to change about 60 or so cycles ago, when the Scarrens first started to attack our colonies for resources and were closing in on Qujaga. So my people decided to take steps to prevent them from overtaking our home planet."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"What kind of steps?"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"Since most conventional weapons have little or no effect on a Scarren, weapons scientists on my planet developed one that could both capture and/or kill a Scarren. This is the weapon you observed being used on your friends. What it does is turn all organic matter it hits into a crystalline form, which shatters soon afterward. It also at the same time scans its target and sends the information back to a memory cell within the weapon itself. This information can then be used to regenerate the target using a special device or be destroyed making the target effectively dead. This weapon comes in two forms, one that can be fired from a ship and one that's small enough to be held by a soldier. The use of this weapon by our armed forces was the reason we were able to keep the Scarrens at bay for several years"  
  
**[Chiana] **"That's interesting and all, but who used the weapon on our friends?"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"I'm getting to that... We also knew that Scarrens possess telepathic abilities and are also quite effective at retrieving information from their prisoners."  
  
**[Stark] **"Yes, very effective"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"My people feared that if one of our soldiers where captured, the Scarrens would learn exactly what our weapon did and then cause them to no longer fear it as greatly. We also feared that knowledge of this weapon might increase their resolve to attack our planet to obtain this technology."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"But still what has this got to do with who attacked our friends"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"In order to prevent this possibility my people enlisted the aid of a Scarren defector who gave us the technology to create biloids, perhaps you've heard of them."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"We have"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"With this information we developed a type of biloid that would serve our needs. In fact I was one of those working on the team that created them."  
  
**[Chiana] **"So what went wrong?"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"Nothing at first. The biloid army we created worked wonderfully. They were successful at stopping the Scarren advance completely and also to retake the planets we've lost. They also kept away raiders and the like. All of this allowed us to finally be able to start to re-colonize. But that's when we started to run into problems."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"What kind of problems?"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"We made a mistake in their programming. We programmed them to neutralize all potential hostile presences and then return them to home base for analysis. What we didn't really do was accurately define what a hostile presence was. This caused them to see any ship that is not Qujagian as a threat and thus needed to be neutralized."  
  
[D'Argo] "I see where that could be an issue"  
  
[Diagnosan] "It was a very big issue. It made it difficult to start any trade with other worlds out side of our territory, which was needed to help rebuild. But when we attempted to fix this problem the biloids perceived us to be a threat and turned on us. They completely destroyed everything on Qujaga and the colonies, and because the number of biloid soldiers out numbered the number of Qujagian soldiers we lost, horribly. The few, like myself, which did survive the onslaught had to leave our planet and find safety eslwhere."  
  
**[Chiana] **"So these biloids are who attacked our friends?"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"Yes"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"And you believe that they are holding them captive at this moment?"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"I'm almost positive of it."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"So how do we rescue them"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"That may prove to be difficult, but I will tell you all I know of their base and where it's located. And if you plan on attempting to rescue them I would suggest that you hurry soon after I give you this information"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Why's that?"  
  
**[Diagnosan] **"The biloids dispose of their captives when they are no longer of any use"

To Be Continued…


	9. Part 8

PART 8 

Back on Moya...  
  
**I'm getting a message from the DRD that went with D'Argo, Chiana, and Stark, they have found out what happened to John and Aeryn**  
  
**[Pilot] **"What have they learned?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On Lo'La a while after Blue contacts Moya...  
  
**[Chiana] **"Can't this frelling ship of yours go any faster?"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"I'm at the maximum speed for my ship already"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Well can't you do something?"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"No, so would you please shut up!"  
  
**[Chiana] **"It's just that we have to get back to Moya so we can save John and Aeryn, the Doc said that we really didn't have that much time"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Do you think I'm not aware of that? I want to save John and Aeryn as much as you do, but that is not going to change how fast my ship can go!"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Well, maybe you can trade it in for a new one"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Grrrrr..." (Note: I can't think of a better way to put in D'Argo's irritated noise)  
  
**[Chiana] **"What? What did I say?"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"You are being more annoying then Stark"  
  
**[Stark] **"I am not annoying!"  
  
_**Why did I ever agree to go with these guys**_  
  
**[Chiana] **"Well can we at least contact Moya?"  
  
_**Already did, maybe if you listened to the DRD once in a while you would already know this**_  
  
**[D'Argo] **"If it will make you shut up, I'll try...Pilot are you there?"  
  
"............"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"See we're not in range yet."  
  
_**For your ship maybe**_  
  
**[Pilot] **"Ka D'Argo, is that you?"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Ha!"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Yes Pilot. We have learned what happened to John and Aeryn and that..."  
  
**[Pilot] **"They are alive and being held on a base located on one of the moons of Qujaga"  
  
**[Chiana] **"How did..."  
  
**[Pilot] **"The DRD that is with you has already contacted Moya and informed us of what you learned on the commerce planet. And Moya discovered the base a solar day ago and we were waiting for you to return before we investigated it further"  
  
_**I told you, but no one listens to the DRD**_  
  
**[D'Argo] **"So...I guess we have to come up with a plan then"  
  
**[Pilot] **"Moya, 1812, and I have already started working on one, and we believe it just may work"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at the Biloid base...  
  
**[Aeryn] **"We've told you, are ship landed on the planet to heal! We were had no intentions of doing anything!" **-Zaaaaaap-**  
  
**[Biloid Leader (unknown 2)] **"Why were you on Qujaga, and no more lies!"  
  
**[John] **"We've told you already! Can't we get that trough that think scull of your.." **-Zaaaaaap-**

  
**[Biloid Leader] **"I will leave you know, but when I return you better tell me what I wish to know."  
  
Biloid Leader leaves...  
  
**[John] **"ahhhhh...Why does this dren always happen to us."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"I wish I knew"  
  
**[John] **"The others better be coming for us, cuz if I haveta get zapped one more time I'm gonna kick their asses when we get outta here!"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"If we get out of here"  
  
**[John] **"We're gonna get out of here I promise"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"I think that's a bit out of your control John"   
  
**[John] **"This whole situation is out of control"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"..."  
  
**[John to self] **"Come on guys, where are you?"

To Be Continued…


	10. Part 9

PART 9 

Lo'La has returned to Moya and everyone, except Rygel, assembles into Pilot's den to go over 'the plan'...  
  
**[D'Argo] **"So you said you believe that you have a plan that will work?"  
  
**[Pilot] **"That is correct Ka D'Argo"  
  
**[Chiana] **"So what is it?"  
  
**[Pilot] **"According to the information you gathered the biloid army consists of around 100 individuals at the present and that they are equipped with the hand-held version of the weapon we have observed. We also know that their base is heavily armored making it almost impossible to gain entry. And we also know that John and Aeryn are most likely located in one of the several interrogation rooms that are located deep within the base."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"So how do we get in Pilot?"  
  
**[Pilot] **"You will not be able to, any organic life forms that enter the base will most certainly be captured within microts."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Then how do we save John and Aeryn?"  
  
**[Pilot] **"Since Moya's DRDs are not organic they should not be affected by the biloid weapon"  
  
**[Chiana] **"You're saying the DRDs are going to perform the rescue?"  
  
**[Pilot] **"Yes, they have a better chance of infiltrating the base and finding John and Aeryn before they are even detected."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"After the DRDs find John and Aeryn how are they going to get out of there?"  
  
**[Pilot] **"The DRDs have the advantage of firepower in this case. Since their weapons should have an affect on the biloids and the biloid weapons shouldn't have an affect on the them."  
  
**[Chiana] **"Your forgetting something Pilot. John and Aeryn are organic life forms, so how are they gonna get out without being turned into little crystals again?"  
  
**[Pilot] **"The DRDs will bring with them two pulse pistols and the shield belt. Hopefully that will be sufficient enough to allow the DRDs, Commander Crichton, and Officer Sun to make it out of the base where they can be picked up and brought back to Moya."  
  
**[Chiana] **"That's a really frelled up plan. Sounds like something John would come up with."  
  
**[Pilot] **"It was the Commander's DRD who thought of most of it."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"And it just may work"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Hey, where is 1812 anyway?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the maintenance bay 1812 addresses the gathered troop of DRDs (6 including 1812) on how they are going to infiltrate the biloid base...   
  
_"We will be dropped off by D'Argo's ship several metras from the base. From there we will make our way to the ventilation shaft located here"_  
  
1812 shows the other DRDs the partial map of the base provided by the Diagnosan...  
  
_"Once inside the shaft we will make our way down to the lower levels where the interrogation rooms are located. Once there we will split into two groups of three. I will head one group and Blue will head the other. Once John and Aeryn are located we will rendezvous in a location given by me to figure out what will be our next course of action. Any questions?"_  
  
**[DRDs] **"No Sir!"  
  
_**Actually I have I question.**_  
  
_"What is it Blue"_  
  
_**How are we going to get from the drop off point to the ventilation shaft? It will be difficult for us to traverse the moon's surface** _  
  
_"Good question, In order to do that we're going to have to 'borrow' Dominar Rygel's throne sled"_  
  
_**I have a feeling it's going to be difficult to get him to agree to that**_  
  
_"I'm sure we can 'persuade' him somehow"_

To Be Continued…


	11. Part 10

PART 10 

****

On Moya Rygel hovers at near the ceiling of his quarters while five DRDs aim at him from below...

**-Zap--Zap--Zap-**

  
**[Rygel to comms] **"Pilot! D'Argo!" **-Zap-** "Help! Someone answer me!"  
  
Chiana arrives outside Rygel's quarters...  
  
**[Chiana] **"Ha! I told you the DRDs were going to get back at you! How did you insult them this time?"  
  
**[Rygel] **"I didn't insult them! They came in here and surrounded me!"  
  
**[Chiana] **"You sure you didn't get them mad or anything?"  
  
**[Rygel] **"Yes! Now would you help me!"  
  
**[Chiana to comms] **"Hey Pilot"  
  
**[Pilot over comms] **"Yes Chiana"  
  
**[Chiana to comms] **"Rygel here has a bit of a problem with the DRDs, I think they want to throw him out an airlock or something"  
  
**[Pilot over comms] **"Moya informs me that the DRDs wish to borrow Dominar Rygel's throne sled."  
  
**[Rygel] **"I refuse to give these, these things my throne sled!" **-Zap-** "Frelling machines!" **-Zap-** **-Zap-** "OW!"  
  
**[Chiana to comms] **"Why do they want it Pilot?"  
  
**[Pilot over comms] **"They need the anti-gravity bladder (if that's not what it's called, oops) of Rygel's throne sled in order to complete 1812's mission to save Commander Crichton and Officer Sun."  
  
**[Rygel] **"I see you are all still farbot! John and Aeryn are dead and we should be leaving, not listening to DRDs!" **-Zap- -Zap- -Zap-**  
  
**[Chiana] **"If 'you' actually decided to listen to what we found out, then you would know that John and Aeryn are not dead, but are being held in some base."  
  
**[Rygel] **"Who ever gave you that information is probably working for whoever killed John and Aeryn and wants us dead as well!" **-Zap- -Zap- -Zap- -Zap- -Zap- **"Ow! Frelling... insert unintelligible obscenities"  
  
D'Argo also arrives at Rygel's quarters...  
  
**[D'Argo] **"What's going on, Pilot told me to come down here?"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Rygel's having a little trouble with the DRDs. They want his throne sled for their mission to save John and Aeryn and he won't give it up"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Rygel give them your throne sled"  
  
**[Rygel] **"Ha! If you think I'm going to give my throne sled to a bunch of DRDs just because you said so, then that Luxan brain of yours must be smaller than I thought!" **–ZAP-** "Ow!"  
  
1812 sneaks up over Rygel holding a small bundle...  
  
**[D'Argo] **"You should really be ashamed of yourself Rygel. If it were you who was the one captured, John and Aeryn would do what they could to save you"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Yeah Rygel"  
  
**[Rygel] **"I know what you are trying to do! You are trying to manipulate me into going along with that DRD's farbot plan, which is useless because..."  
  
***PLOP!***  
  
The Small bundle lands on Rygel's head releasing its powder contents...  
  
**[Rygel] **"because...because...zzzzzZZZZZZZZ"  
  
_Bull's-eye!_  
  
**[Chiana] **"Nice shot 1812!"  
  
_Thank you_  
  
**[D'Argo to comms] **"Pilot please tell Noranti that that powder of her's worked"  
  
**[Pilot over comms] **"I will inform her"   
  
**[Chiana] **"He's not going to be very happy when he wakes up."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Nope. But according to Noranti it won't be for quite a while"  
  
_"Now let's get this throne sled ready for action!_

To Be Continued…


	12. Part 11

PART 11 

****

On Moya the DRDs have finished rigging up a platform in which components borrowed from Rygel's throne sled are attached...  
  
_**It looks like a floating food tray**_  
  
_"Yeah, but it will get us from point A to point B, and that's what matters"_  
  
_**Hey let's call it that**_  
  
_"What?"_  
  
_**Our little creation here, let's call it the 'floating food tray'**_  
  
_"I guess we should call it something"_  
  
_**What do you think?**_  
  
**[DRD 1] **"I like it, it fits"  
  
_**Great! I herby call this monstrosity 'the floating food tray'**_  
  
_"Are you happy now?"_  
  
_**Very**_  
  
The 3 other DRDs arrive carrying two pulse pistols and the shield belt...  
  
**[DRD 2] **"We've got what you told us"  
  
_"Great, now we can get ready to leave."_  
  
_**Moya please tell Pilot that we are ready to go and to have D'Argo meet us at his ship**_  
  
**I will tell him**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A short time later the DRDs with their 'floating food tray' are on Lo'La and are waiting for D'Argo to launch...  
  
**[D'Argo] **"We're ready to go Pilot"  
  
**[Pilot] **"I'm opening the outer hanger bay doors now. Moya and I hope you are all successful in retrieving Commander Crichton and Officer Sun."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"I hope so too Pilot."  
  
Lo'La leaves Moya with stealth on and heads for the biloid base...  
  
_"Ok, you all know the plan. So is there any final questions before we reach the moon?"_  
  
**[DRDs] **"No Sir!"  
  
_"Then lets get ready"_  
  
Lo'La reaches the drop off point several some odd metras from the base and lands...  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Here's where you guys get off."  
  
_"Thank you Ka D'Argo"_  
  
**[D'Argo] **"I'll be waiting for your signal to be picked up, and good luck"  
  
Lo'La opens up and the 'floating food tray' with DRDs onboard takes off for the biloid base...  
  
_"Once we reach the airshaft we have to move fast and keep as quiet as possible. We cannot risk being spotted too early. Understand"_  
  
**[DRDs] **"Yes sir!"  
  
The 'floating food tray' reaches the airshaft and Blue cuts a hole though the vent's cover...  
  
_"Ok let's move out"_  
  
The DRDs make their way into the airshaft...  
  
_"Here comes the rescue party"_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile elsewhere on the biloid base...  
  
**[Biloid Solider was unknown 1] **"I don't think the invaders are going to tell us anything sir"  
  
**[Biloid Leader] **"They will tell us, they just need a bit more convincing that's all. Whoever sent them must have taught them how to resist our interrogation methods"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"Permission to speak freely sir"  
  
**[Biloid Leader] **"Go ahead"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"They could be telling the truth and were not aware of the fact they were invading our system."  
  
**[Biloid Leader] **"Invaders have told us that many times, what makes you think these invaders are different from all the others?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"Well it appears that the female invader is pregnant."  
  
**[Biloid Leader] **"Why was I not informed of this earlier?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"The female's condition was not discovered till just a short while ago when going back over the invaders' BioData"  
  
**[Biloid Leader] **"This information could be useful in attempting to get the invaders to talk. I wish I knew of this before, I might have been successful in getting them to talk already"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"But don't you find it odd that whoever sent these invaders sent a pregnant one?"  
  
**[Biloid Leader] **"We know nothing about these invaders or who sent them, so we cannot make assumptions on what is or isn't odd for them. That is why we must continue our interrogation"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"But what if the invaders have been telling the truth?"  
  
**[Biloid Leader] **"It doesn't make any difference, they have seen too much of our operation, and once they prove to be of further use they will be terminated to protect our base. Do you understand?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"Yes sir"


	13. Part 12

PART 12 

****

Inside the Biloid base...  
  
_We are moving quickly through the airshaft in route to the lower levels where John and Aeryn are believed to be. So far we have not been detected. We still have quite a way to go before we reach the lower levels. Till then we must remain quit, we cannot be detected. I hope we find John and Aeryn quickly once we get there, I hope we find them alive, and I hope we can get back out once we do._  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...  
  
**[John] **"You think they forgot about us?"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"With your luck I doubt it"  
  
**[John] **"Yeah...Hey! What do you mean My Luck?"  
  
Biloid Solider enters room...  
  
**[John] **"I guess we weren't forgotten about after all"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"We do not forget about our prisoners"  
  
**[John] **"Is that supposed to be a good thing?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"If you believe it to be"  
  
**[John] **"So is it your turn to torture us, or is that leader of yours on his way?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"I'm not here to torture you and my leader is elsewhere planning his strategy for completing his interrogation."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"So what are you here for?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"I believe that you didn't come to this system to invade"  
  
[b] [John] [/b] "Well at least someone believes us!"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"But my leader does not. He still feels you are hiding something and he will interrogate you further"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"I think we kind of figured that"  
  
**[John] **"Yeah, that leader of yours really needs to get out more. Abducting random people isn't the best way to make new friends"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"We have no need to make 'new friends'."  
  
**[John] **"Maybe you should try sometime, you might like it"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"This discussion is not why I came here. I came here to warn you"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Warn us of what?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"My leader plans to dispose of you once he feels you no longer prove to be of value"  
  
**[John] **"Dispose? As in kill us?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"Yes"  
  
**[John] **"Can't you help us? You know talk to your leader or something?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"I already have, and my leader still plans to dispose of you."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"But we haven't done anything."  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"You have seen our base and thus you are a security risk and because of that my leader feels is enough reason to dispose of you."  
  
**[John] **"We've only like seen two rooms! How can that be a big security risk?!?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"That is still too much knowledge"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"So you just came down here to tell us we're going to die?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"I felt you deserved to know."  
  
**[John] **"So when are we due to be executed"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"When my leader feels you no longer are of value"  
  
**[John] **"What exactly do you mean 'no longer of value'?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"When my leader feels that he cannot learn any more information from you"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Can't you do anything?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"I'm sorry but I cannot at the moment."  
  
**[John] **"That's just great! That's just frelling great! First you tell us that you believe us, then you tells us we're going to die anyway, then you tell us you can't do anything to help us!"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I felt you deserved to know. I also felt that you deserve to know that my leader is now aware that the female is pregnant and he plans to use this information to his advantage. I'm sure you can think of how he plans to do so"  
  
**[John] **"I will kill him first!"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"That is the type of reaction he is going to try for"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"So what do we do?"  
**  
[Biloid Solider] **"For now, I would recommend that you come up with something to prove that you are still valuable. That will at least spare you some time."  
  
**[John] **"Spare us more time for what?"  
**  
[Biloid Solider] **"If given some more time I may be able to find a way to get you off our base."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Why help us?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"I've discovered who you are. It was not difficult to find out, we monitor Scarren broadcasts closely. I also know that the Scarrens are after you and I know why."  
  
**[John] **"And what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"Someone who was able to destroy Katratzi would be able to destroy us as well."  
  
**[John] **"So your worried that I'm gonna destroy your base?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"We are supposed to protect this system, not have it destroyed. I fear that if I inform my leader of what I've discovered about you he will to dispose of you sooner in attempt to prevent you from destroying us. And if he does that I also fear that your ship will eventually discover this base's location and destroy us in retaliation.   
  
**[John] **"So what do you suggest?"   
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"I wish to make a deal."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"What type of deal?"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"I help you escape, you leave this system without any aggression."  
  
**[John] **"Sounds good to me, you have a deal"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"Good. I must leave now. I'll see what I can do to get you out, but I need time. You must prove you are of value or my leader will dispose of you when he returns."  
  
Biloid Solider leaves...  
  
**[John] **"What were you saying about my luck?"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"I stand corrected"

To Be Continued…


	14. Part 13

PART 13 

Deep within the biloid base...  
  
_After nearly a quarter of an arn, we have reached the interrogation levels. Now we must discover where John and Aeryn are being held while keeping our zero profile. We have already split into two groups and are making a room-by-room search of the levels. So far all we have found are biloid soldiers and empty rooms. I hope we..._  
  
A DRD that's from Blue's team comes racing towards 1812...  
  
**[DRD 1] **"We think we've found them!"  
  
_"Where!"_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...  
  
**[John] **"So, we were hired by the Scarrens to check out Qujaga and see how close we could get to it before we were spotted"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"I'm still not sure if it'll work."  
  
**[John] **"Well can you come up with a better story?"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"..."  
  
**[John] **"Plus we only have to fool creepy general guy for a little while."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"That is if our new friend comes trough with whatever plan he is making to get us out of here."  
  
**[John] **"Well he better."  
  
The Biloid Solider enters the room...  
  
**[John] **"Speak of the devil, hope you have some good news for us"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"I believe I can get you out now and save you the trouble of facing another interrogation."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"I guess we won't have to find out if your story works."  
  
**[John] **"It would have."  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"I'm going to free you from the chairs, once I do follow me and do exactly as I say.  
  
**[John] **"Works for us."  
  
The Biloid Solider moves over towards the chair control panel...

**-ZAAP-**  
  
Biloid Solider turns into a pile of pretty crystals...  
  
**[Biloid Leader] **"Trader"  
  
**[John] **"Shit!"  
  
**[Biloid Solider] **"I do not know what you told my solider, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough"  
  
The 1812 Overture is heard in the background...

**-Zap- -Zap- -Zap- -Zap-**  
  
Biloid Leader falls...  
  
**[Aeryn] **"What the frell?"  
  
**[John] **"1812! Man it's good to see you. Can you, umm get us out of these chairs?"  
  
The DRDs head over to John and Aeryn and start to cut them free of the chair restraints...  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Where's D'Argo and the others?"  
  
_"D'Argo's on the surface and the others are on Moya"_  
  
**[John] **"I think they're it Aeryn"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"You're telling me the DRDs are our only rescue?"  
  
**[John] **"Looks like it"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Then how'd they get here?"  
  
**[John] **"I don't now, ask them"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"You can't be serious."  
  
**[John] **"What?"  
  
**[Aeryn] ***glare*  
  
The DRDs finish cutting trough the restraints...  
  
**[John] **"So anyway, did you guys bring us any weapons or anything?"  
  
_"Yes, give them the pulse pistols and shield belt"_  
  
The DRDs give John and Aeryn their weapons...  
  
**[John] **"Winnona! I've missed you"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"How do you know it's 'your' pulse pistol?"  
  
**[John] **"Because it says Winnona on the bottom, see"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"You actually wrote the name of your pulse pistol on your pulse pistol?"  
  
**[John] **"Yeah, so"  
  
_**That's nice, can we start leaving**_  
  
**[John] **"I think the DRDs want us to get moving"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"How are we going to get out of here, I'm sure there's more soldiers around and we only have one shield belt"  
  
**[John] **"You wear it and I'll cover you from behind"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"In other words you are going to use me as a shield"  
  
**[John] **"Well you are the better shot...and it is more important that you wear the belt"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"...But still how are we going to get out of here?"  
  
_"Follow us"_  
  
**[John] **"Well I think they know how."  
  
_**We sort of know**_  
  
_"But we can't let them know that"_  
  
**[DRD 3] **"How we're going to get back to the surface anyway."  
  
**[DRD 5] **"Good thing they can't understand us."  
  
**[DRD 2] **"We're going to have to get past a lot of soldiers"  
  
**[DRD 6] **"Shut up!"  
  
_"Thank you. We should get going now, we will figure out how we get out as we go along"_  
  
**[DRD 3] **"This is such a very frelled plan"  
  
**[DRD 6] **"Yeah, Isn't it great!"  
  
**[DRD 4] **"Anyone else feel like they should have stayed on Moya?"  
  
**[DRD 1] **"But Then we'd be missing all this fun"  
  
_**OK, Let's move out!**_  
  
_"Weapons ready!"_  
  
The DRDs move out into the hallway...  
**  
[John] **"I guess we're going that way"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"So we just follow the DRDs"  
  
**[John] **"Yep, if they got in here they know how to get out"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"I hope so."

To Be Continued…


	15. Part 14

PART 14 

****

D'Argo sits in Lo'La waiting for the signal from 1812...  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Where the hezmana are they? It's been over an arn now"  
  
Suddenly activity appears to overtake the once quiet base...  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Lo'La start scanning for 1812's signal, once they are out we have to move fast!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile inside the Biloid Base alarms are sounding...  
  
**[Aeryn] **"There goes our chance of getting out of here quietly."  
  
**[John] **"Ummm 1812, are we almost wherever you're taking us, cuz I'm sure we're gonna have some company soon."  
  
_"Almost, just a few more metras to the air ducts..."_  
  
**[Random Biloid Soldier] **"HALT!"  
  
A small group of biloid soldiers open fire...

**-ZAAP- -ZAAP- -ZAAP-**  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Get down!"  
  
**[John] **"Ooph!"

**-ZAP- -Zap- -Zap-**

**-ZAP- -ZAAP- -ZAAP-**  
  
_"Everybody open fire!!!"_

**-ZAP- -ZAP- -ZAP- -ZAP-**

**-ZAAP- -ZAAP-**

**-ZAP-**

**-ZAAP- -ZAAP-**

**-ZAP- -ZAP-**  
  
There were many, many more **ZAPS**, but in the end not a single biloid solider was standing...  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Are you alright John?"  
  
**[John] **"I...can't...breathe."  
  
Aeryn notices she sort of pinned John against the wall...  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Oh, Sorry"  
  
**[John] **"Thank you. Ya know I was supposed to cover you, not the other way around. I mean I nearly became a permanent part of the wall you ran into me so hard"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"You're exaggerating"  
  
**[John] **"No I'm not"  
  
John and Aeryn argue some more as 1812 makes sure all DRDs are accounted for...  
  
_"Is everyone alright?"_  
  
_**It appears so, a few of us were hit, but the biloid weapons caused little damage**_  
  
_"Good, let's continue moving before we get some more company"_  
  
**[DRD 6] **"Hold on I think we're missing someone"  
  
**[DRD 1] **"You're right"  
  
_**Find the missing DRD**_  
  
**[DRD 4] **"I'm over here!"  
  
_"What the frell were you doing over there?"_  
  
**[DRD 4] **"Well, I was...Uhhh"  
  
**[DRD 5] **"He was hiding"  
  
**[DRD 4] **"I was not! I was just trying to find an alternate route to the surface."  
  
**[DRD 3] **"Yeah right..."  
  
**[DRD 4] **"Well I was!"  
  
_"Let's just get moving, and don't go 'looking' for any more alternate routes understand."_  
  
**[DRD 4] **"Yes sir"  
  
Once again on the move the DRDs, John, and Aeryn make their way towards the airshafts that lead to the surface...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here we are"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"You've got to be kidding me"  
  
_"The airshafts are wide enough for you to fit through, we checked on the way down"_  
  
The DRDs start going into the airshaft...  
  
**[John] **"I think that's where the DRDs want us to go"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"How do we know where they lead, or if the airshaft gets smaller further in?"  
  
**[John] **"We're gonna have to trust the DRDs Aeryn."  
  
They hear sound of soldiers heading towards their position...  
  
**[John] **"Come on Aeryn, we don't really have a choice"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Frell"

To Be Continued…


	16. Part 15

PART 15 

****

Inside the Biloid Base's airshaft systems...  
  
**[John] **"How long have we've been crawling through these shafts?"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Too long"  
  
_"It's only a bit further!"_  
  
**[John] **"It's been too quiet, ya think they know where we are?"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Probably"  
  
**[John] **"You know you're supposed to say 'I doubt it John, we gave them the slip and we're home free, so don't worry about it'"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Would you have believed me?"  
  
**[John] **"No but that's not the point."  
  
**[DRD 4] **"I bet they're waiting at the surface for us"  
  
**[DRD 6] **"Oh shut up!"  
  
**[DRD 1] **"If they are then we'll take care of them like we did in the hallway. Oh wait, you were finding an 'alternate route' at that time"  
  
**[DRD 4] **"Will you shut up about that!"  
  
**[DRDs] ***laughs* or rather the DRD equivalent  
  
_"Just a few more metras!"_  
  
The DRDs, John, and Aeryn reach the end of the airshaft...  
  
_**So who wants to check if the coast is clear?**_  
  
DRDs look towards #4...  
  
**[DRD 4] **"Oh no! I'm not going out there!"  
  
**[John] **"What's the hold up guys?"  
  
**[DRD 5] **"Fine I'll go"  
  
DRD 5 leaves the airshaft and scans to immediate area...  
  
**[DRD 5] **"Everything seems clear"  
  
_"OK, let's go!"_  
  
The DRDs exit the airshaft followed by John and Aeryn...  
  
**[John] **"So, now that we're out, where do we go next?"  
  
_"Blue send the signal to Ka D'Argo"_  
  
Blue sends out the signal...  
  
_**Are ride should be here any minute**_  
  
_"Good. Now let's move to our rendezvous point"_  
  
_**Get the 'Floating Food Tray'!**_  
  
A couple of DRDs retrieve the 'Floating Food Tray' from its hiding space...  
  
**[Aeryn] **"What the frell is that?"  
  
**[John] **"I don't know? Looks like a food tray to me."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Isn't that part of Rygel's throne sled?"  
  
**[John] **"It sure looks like it, but Rygel would never give it up. Would he?"  
  
But before the origins of the 'floating food tray' could be discussed in more detail the group is spotted...  
  
**[John] **"Crap! Looks like you were right"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"I was kind of hoping I wasn't"  
  
_"All DRDs onto the 'Floating Food Tray"! Let's run for it and hope D'Argo gets here quickly!"_  
  
The DRDs get on the 'Floating Food Tray' as Biloid Soldiers race towards their position...  
  
_**Come on let's go!**_  
  
**[John] **"What should we do now?"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"I think a tactical retreat is a good idea"  
  
**[John] **"Retreat to where?!?"  
  
_"This way!"_  
  
The 'Floating Food Tray' with its DRD passengers takes off...  
  
**[Aeryn] **"What were you saying about following the DRDs?"  
  
John and Aeryn take off after the 'Floating Food Tray' as the biloids continue their pursuit gaining on them with each passing microt...

**-ZAAP-**  
  
**[John] **"1812 you better know where we're going!"

**-ZAAP-**  
  
John, Aeryn, and a few DRDs return fire...

**-zap- Zap- -zap-**  
  
**[Aeryn] **"They're gaining on us!"  
  
_"Where's D'Argo! He should have been here by now"_  
  
**[DRD 2] **"You did send him the signal didn't you?"  
  
_**Yes!**_  
  
**[DRD 6] **"Ummm...Guys! Look!"  
  
A ship rises from the Biloid Base and is heading towards their position...  
  
**[John] **"Not again!"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Keep running!"  
  
The ship closes in...  
  
**[DRD 4] **"I knew this mission was a bad idea!"

**-BOOM!-**  
  
The biloid ship explodes in midair and Lo'La flies through the explosion and passes overhead...  
  
_"About frelling time!"_  
  
**[John] **"It's D'Argo"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"We just might make it out of here after all"  
  
**[John] **"I told you we would."

**-ZAAP-**  
  
**[John] **"But not if we don't get rid of these guys first"  
  
Lo'La turns back and lands several metras away...  
  
_"Run for it we'll cover you!"_  
  
The DRDs maneuver the 'Floating Food Tray' in front of John and Aeryn and prepare to fire...  
  
**[Aeryn] **"What are they doing now?"  
  
**[John] **"Covering our asses, move!"  
  
The DRDs open fire upon the Biloid Soldiers as John and Aeryn reach Lo'La...

**-zap- -zap- -zap- zap- -zap-**  
  
_"Ok they're at the ship! Lets move out!"_  
  
The DRDs head towards Lo'La...  
  
---------  
**[D'Argo] **"It's good to see that you are both alive, we all thought you were dead"  
  
**[John] **"Yeah, well we might have if you didn't get here when you did"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Where's the DRDs"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"They're coming now"  
  
The DRDs on their 'Floating Food Tray' enter Lo'La as the hatch closes...  
  
**[John] **"Let's blow this popsicle stand!"  
  
**[DRD 4] **"We made it! We actually frelling made it!"  
  
**[DRD 6] **"What ever made you think we wouldn't?"  
  
Lo'La lifts off and heads back towards Moya and the biloid soldiers finially give up their chase...

To Be Continued…


	17. Part 16 The End

PART 16 

****

Lo'La escapes towards Moya...  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Pilot, I have John and Aeryn on board and heading back towards Moya"  
  
**[Pilot] **"I will inform the others, Moya and I are relieved to hear your mission was successful"  
  
**It worked, 1812 saved them**  
  
**[Pilot] **"Yes Moya, he did"  
  
Lo'La reaches Moya and is pulled in by the docking web and once inside Moya starbursts...  
  
**[John] **"It's good to be home"  
  
Everyone exits Lo'La and are greeted by Chiana, Stark, and Noranti.   
  
**[Chiana] **"You're alive!"  
  
**[John] **"Yeah Pip"  
  
**[Chiana] **"I knew you were still alive! But no one else believed me"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Speaking of which, if you all thought we were dead how did you find us"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"It was 1812 and Moya who convinced us otherwise"  
  
**[Chiana] **"And 1812's also the one who came up with how to save you"  
  
**[John] **"1812, you're my hero!"  
  
John picks up 1812 and gives him a kiss...  
  
_"It was the least I could do"_  
  
**[Stark] **"We helped too, we went to the commerce planet and gathered information"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Yeah we went to see the Diagnosan there to get my sight fixed and he told us what happened to you and who had you"  
  
**[John] **"I was just gonna say when did you get your site back"  
  
The rest of the crew goes on to talk about what the Diagnosan told them and how 1812 played a big part in coming up with the plan...  
  
**[John] **"So they were biloids? No wonder they wouldn't take I don't know for an answer, it probably wasn't in thier programing"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"The Diagnosan said they were programmed to discover any and all information at any cost"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"I just still can't believe that a DRD came up with that plan"  
  
_**DRDs! I help too!**_  
  
_"So did Moya and Pilot"_  
  
**[John] **"Well it worked and that's what matters and we owe all these brave DRDs our gratitude"  
  
_**That's more like it**_  
  
**[Chiana] **"And us"  
  
**[John] **"Thanks you guys, all of you"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"We should also stop by Pilot's den and thank him and Moya as well"  
  
Rygel waddles into the docking bay...  
  
**[Rygel] **"Where the frell are those DRDs!"  
  
_"Oh no"_  
  
**[John] **"Sparky! Where've you been?"  
  
**[Rygel] **"You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
**[John] **"It's good to see you again too Rygel"  
  
**[Rygel] **"So that frelling DRD of yours actually did it. By the way where is it so I can have it destroyed for stealing my throne sled!"  
  
**[Aeryn to John] **"I told you that thing was part of Rygel's throne sled"  
  
**[Rygel] **"I demand that it is returned Now!" **-Zap-**  "OW!"  
  
**[John] **"1812, give his royal pain in the ass his throne sled back"  
  
_"Fine but we have to put it back together first"_  
  
**[Aeryn] **"You might have to wait a bit, because it didn't look like it was in one piece"  
  
**[Rygel] **"Don't tell me they broke it!"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Shut up Rygel"  
  
**[Rygel] **"I will not!"  
  
Noranti uses some of her special powder on him...  
  
**[Rygel] **"Not again...zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ"  
  
**[Noranti] **"I should recheck this mixture he should have still been sleeping from the first time we used it"  
  
**[John] **"Why did you have to knock out Rygel earlier"  
  
**[Chiana] **"How else do you think we could get his throne sled"  
  
**[John] **"Oh"  
  
**[Chiana] **"So anyway, I hear you two are getting married"  
  
**[John] **"How do you know that already?"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Before you were shot D'Argo said you gave Aeryn a ring and that's what it meant in those Earth movies I saw"  
  
Aeryn remembers something...  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Frell!"  
  
**[John] **"What is it?"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"The ring John, it's still missing"  
  
**[John] **"Damn, I forgot all about it"  
  
1812 runs into John's foot...  
  
**[John] **"What is it?"  
  
_"I have it"_  
  
1812 takes out the ring...  
  
**[John] **"You are a real life saver, in more ways then one. How'd you managed to find it?"  
  
_"I came across it by accident"_  
  
**[John] **"I owe you one"  
  
_"You don't owe me anything"_  
  
John puts the ring back on Aeryn's finger...  
  
**[John to Aeryn] **"See you didn't have to worry about it being missing afterall"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Thank you 1812"  
  
_"You're welcome"_  
  
**[D'Argo] **"So you two are getting married then"  
  
**[John] **"Yep and that's not all, we have some thing else to share with you"  
  
**[Chiana] **"What is it?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_I did it. Ok Blue, Moya, Pilot, and the others helped too, but we did it. We saved John and Aeryn! And they and thier unborn child are safe. For now anyway, this crew does have a tendency to attract trouble. Not that I'm complaining too much, it makes life on Moya very interesting. But whatever it may be that we run into next I promise to do whatever I can to make sure they remain safe. After all it is the least I could do._

THE END****


End file.
